


Quickie Two: the Quickening

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Remy's cats, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of his daughter's pet hamster should be the easiest thing in the world, but that's not how Pietro Maximoff's life works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie Two: the Quickening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haisai_andagii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/gifts).



> (for a Tumblr prompt) Sequel to "Quickie." Previously (if you don't want to read the other story or you can't remember): Remy bought Luna a pet hamster, they named it Quickie, and when Luna's mom took her back to the moon, Pietro was tasked with taking care of the hamster. Quickie sleeps in Remy's room because Pietro sleeps in Remy's room, because Remy doesn't want either of them to sleep alone.

Pietro's mouth tasted like the apple turnovers Georgia had made and told them not to touch until later that day (but Remy had and clearly he wasn't the only one.) Remy had Pietro pinned to the bed. Sort of. To an onlooker it might've seemed like Pietro had dragged Remy towards him. But Remy had definitely pinned Pietro to the bed, and it definitely wasn't Pietro's lips that were keeping him there. 

And Pietro was making these lovely little gasping sounds every time they broke apart, and then he groaned when Remy ran his fingers through Pietro's white hair. 

“Ya like that, huh?” Remy said with a grin. 

“Gah—shut up,” Pietro said, surging forward to stop Remy from saying anything else. 

CRASH!

Pietro pushed Remy off him with such speed that Remy hit the floor hard enough to make his head spin. 

“LeBeau, I need you to deal with your little monsters before I deal with them myself,” he heard Pietro yell. 

Remy blinked to clear his vision and stood up, using the bed as support. He saw Pietro pointing at the floor, a furious expression on his face. Remy glanced down and saw the hamster cage. Quickie's cage, that he'd insisted on Pietro moving into his room, had been turned over. 

And there was no hamster inside. 

His three cats were lined up against the wall looking suspiciously guilty. 

Remy sighed and bent down to start cleaning up the mess. “Y'all are in trouble,” he said to the cats. “No treats for a week.” In the time it took to fix the cage, he felt a wind pick up in the room and change direction at least five times. When he stood up, Pietro skidded to a halt in front of him. 

“I've looked all over the place,” he said. “I can't find him.” 

“He couldn't have gone far,” Remy said. “I mean, he don't have super speed. Unless Luna has a way of making that happen.” 

“They're small,” Pietro said, his cheeks starting to stain red. “The only way I can find him is if I upend everything, and I don't think you or anyone else will appreciate the mess.” 

“I'm sure he'll turn up,” Remy said with a shrug. “He'll be--” 

Pietro grabbed Remy by the shirt and pulled him close. “Do not say fine,” he snarled. “I am not telling Luna the next time she visits that her hamster is curled up, dead, in some corner of Serval.” 

“You're cute when you're frustrated,” Remy told him. 

Pietro made a noise of disgust and pushed Remy back. “I'd appreciate it if you could help instead of just standing there telling me that I'm cute.” 

“I'm trying ta make you happy,” Remy said. “With compliments. You like those, right?” 

“No,” Pietro said. “I don't. What I like is finding my daughter's pet, and not telling her that he died under my watch.” 

“Okay,” Remy said. “What about--” 

Lucifer, who had curled up with the other two cats against the wall, meowed loudly and then opened his little cat jaw wide, yawning, before closing it again. Pietro stared at all three of them, one eye twitching. 

“Pietro?” Remy said. 

“The next step in our relationship,” Pietro said quietly, “is not your cat eating my daughter's hamster, causing me to break up with you and never talk to you again.” 

“Now hold on a second,” Remy said. “You'd break up with me if my cats ate Quickie the hamster? You don't even like him!” 

“Luna likes him,” Pietro said. “And if I were you, I'd make sure that Quickie is not in the stomach of one of those demons. You have until tonight.” He spun on heel and left the room. 

Remy glanced at his cats, who looked back up at him with wide eyes conveying nothing but innocence. “If y'all cost me this,” he said, “Imma give you back ta the shelter.” 

Lucifer blinked. The other two just looked away. 

*

“I heard you turned Warlock into a veterinarian today,” Lorna said. Remy slumped against the kitchen counter, head in his hands. 

“Luckily, the cats didn't eat Quickie,” Remy said, “though they've been eating some other rodents 'round here. You think Snow'd have enough money to keep 'em out.” He massaged his temples. 

“Does it really matter?” Lorna asked. “One dead hamster isn't the end of the world.” 

“Well, Pietro said if the cats ate him, our relationship was over.” 

Lorna raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean fair enough,” Remy added. “It's Luna's hamster. And it's my fault. I told him ta move Quickie ta my room, and look what happened.” 

“You do realize,” Lorna started, and then she shook her head. “Never mind. You two just keep doing what you're doing. As long as I don't find a hamster in my bed, I'm fine.” 

Remy lifted his head. “But if you do find him in your bed, you'll tell us, right?” 

Lorna rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. 

*

A few hours later Remy returned to his room. The cats were all on top of his bed staring towards the far wall by the cage. 

Remy followed their gaze. Pietro was kneeling on the floor, one ear and one hand pressed against the wall. His eyes were closed. 

“Um,” Remy said, making his way over and kneeling across from him. “You alright?” 

“Your cats are to blame for his escape,” Pietro muttered, “but fortunately for you, that is all I can blame them for.” 

“Oh-kay,” Remy said. “What are you--”

“Shhh,” Pietro cut him off. “He's in the wall.” 

Remy looked at the wall. “How'd he get in there?” 

Pietro sighed and opened his eyes, giving Remy an exasperated look. “There's a hole in the wall there,” he stabbed a finger in the direction of the cage, “which I can't fit my hand through and you certainly can't. I fixed it, but I find myself in a predicament. How can I create another hole without scaring him away?” 

“I mean,” Remy shrugged, “how far can he go?” 

“The areas between the walls are vast,” Pietro said. “I can hear him. He's nervous.” 

“You're nervous,” Remy said. “Why not just tell Luna that you gave Quickie away?” 

“A hamster is extremely low maintenance,” Pietro snapped. “A toddler could take care of one. I've failed her in so many things. I refuse to add Quickie the hamster to that list.” 

“You got issues,” Remy said. “Look, can't you just, I dunno, vibrate a hole through the wall and grab him before he runs away. I'm sure you're faster than a hamster.” 

“I am faster than a hamster,” Pietro said, a little indignant. “Fine. But vibrating will take too long.” 

“Not when you vibrate like Quicksilver,” Remy said with a wink. 

Pietro rolled his eyes. “It won't happen,” he said, and then he drew his arm back and punched a hole straight through the wall. 

A cloud of dust irritated Remy's eyes. There were several bangs, a loud curse, and when Remy managed to see again, Pietro was covered in wall debris and triumphantly holding a squirming Quickie to his chest. 

The hole in Remy's wall was the size of a small child. 

“I think it will be in both of our best interests if I move Quickie back to my room,” Pietro said, placing the hamster back in the cage. He picked the cage up and walked towards the door, pausing at the threshold. “You're welcome to come, if you want.” 

“You want me,” Remy said, “ta sleep in your room?” 

“I would be willing to allow you to sleep in my room,” Pietro said, deliberately slow, “if it prevents my daughter's hamster from being murdered. Since you have qualms about the hamster being alone at night.” 

Remy blinked. “You gonna fix the hole in my wall?” 

“Of course,” Pietro said. “Are you going to accept my offer?” 

Remy smiled. “Now when have I ever refused an offer ta sleep with someone?” 

Pietro's lips curled into a smirk. “When said offer actually meant nothing more than sleep.” 

“Well we still kiss and cuddle and that's fine,” Remy said, standing up. When Pietro raised an eyebrow he added, “'Cause I am a man who don't need ta sleep with someone in order ta sleep with someone, if you know what I'm saying.” 

“I expect you to live up to that,” Pietro said. “Give me five minutes to get Quickie settled, and I'll fix your wall.” Then he was gone. 

“Since when does he need five minutes ta do anything?” Remy muttered to himself. It occurred to him that Pietro might actually care about Quickie as more than some form of punishment he had to deal with while Luna was on the moon. 

Or maybe he was obsessively organizing everything so that his room would look immaculate when Remy went to sleep there later that night. Just to have something to be smug about. 

The second scenario seemed much more likely.


End file.
